machinariumfandomcom-20200223-history
Game in the Brain Puzzle
The Game in the Brain Puzzle (or Maze Puzzle) is a Mini-game that has to be solved. Level - 28. Castle (level) Location *Inside the head of the Mayor of Machinarium. Activation *The mini-game Castle Safe Puzzle will have to be completed to access this puzzle. When the Castle Safe Puzzle is completed the Electrical Cable will be found in the now open inner safe. If this cable is plugged into the Mayor, Josef will connect the cable to himself and the Mayor; the mini-game will then appear on the screen. Description *It is a maze puzzle where only one section of the maze is shown at any one time. There are twenty five sections in all, which are connected together in a 5x5 grid. The player plays as a small white robot icon representing Josef. There are thirty three red coloured enemy robots scattered about the maze. These enemies are small icon representations of the Black Cap Brotherhood. There are also health pickups in the shape of a blue coloured cross scattered about the maze. The red enemy robots will shoot at the small white robot and if the white robot is hit he will lose a life. The white robot has five lives before he dies and the puzzle has to be restarted. Picking up a blue health pickup will restore one life to the white robot. Task *To find and then kill all thirty three red enemy robots. *Part 1: get the gold key. The gold key will unlock the room with the gun in. The white robot will not be able to kill any enemies until the gun is obtained. The white robot will have to travel part way through the maze to go and get the gold key and try to avoid the red enemy robots. *Part 2: get the gun. The white robot will have to travel part way through the maze to go and get the gold key. The white robot will then have to travel back to the locked room with the key, unlock the door and pick up the gun. When going to get the gun the white robot will have to try and avoid the red enemy robots. *Part 3: kill the red enemy robots. When the white robot has got the gun, all thirty three red enemy robots will have to be found and then killed with the gun. :Impotant note: do not let the red enemy robots trap the white robot or the game might have to be restarted. This can can happen on very rare occasions in very rare circumstances. Kill the nearby red enemy robots before entering an enclosed space in the maze to stop being trapped. Solution *There are no solutions to this maze puzzle it just has to be played. *The following methods might help to solve the puzzle. **Method 1: just go for it and use trial and error. **Method 2: the player should remember where each section of the maze is and create a map in their mind. **Method 3: use pen and paper to draw quick sketches of the maze sections as the game is being played. **Method 4: use the maze map on this page to find the enemies. :Note: it is best to play the maze puzzle without cheating as it adds to the enjoyment of this puzzle. Only if the player becomes really stuck should they use a maze map. Reward *Inventory Item - Small Lightbulb (2-pin). The Mayor will hand over the Small Lightbulb (2-pin) and Josef will have to return to the Elevator Level and complete the Elevator Control Box Puzzle. *Access to the final Levels in the game (the Cellar and the Dome) Category:Mini-games